


Я быстрее всех

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Human!Connor, Human!Markus, Human!Simon, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, NC17, Psychology, Race, Racer - Freeform, Racer!Gavin Reed, Racers, Rating: NC17, UST, Violence, midi, Гонки, Гонщик!Гэвин Рид, Человек!Коннор, гонщики, первый раз
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Гэвин Рид — лучший гоночный пилот из Детройта, победитель Nascar и фаворит Гран-при Детройта. Коннор — менеджер спонсора из «Киберлайф», приставленный к команде Рида. Гэвин ненавидит его, презирает, они слишком разные, но когда трасса в огне и мир переворачивается, люди раскрываются совсем по-новому.





	1. Пролог. Возвращение в Детройт

_Ноябрь, 2007_

            - **_Г_** эвин, твою мать, заткнись, грёбанный ты тупой паршивец!

            Голос отца был громким, перекрывающим мелодичные звуки авторадио. Там как раз крутили одну из современных лёгких песен, о которых смело можно было сказать — на один сезон. Только сидящие в автомобиле её не слушали: радио включили для того, чтобы заглушить его, Гэвина, многочисленные раздражающие вопросы. Дорога в Детройт утомила их всех, даже маму. Обычно сияющее розовое лицо стало бледным, под глазами уже не молодой женщины были синяки. Она поморщилась, устав от криков супруга, а пятилетний Гэвин невольно втянул голову в плечи и вжался в сидение, чтобы стать максимально незаметным.

            — Прекрати, он же ещё ребёнок...

            Голос матери был намного тише, походил на шепот, фоновый шум среди прочих звуков автострады. Отец отмахнулся, и Гэвин отодвинулся, прячась за его водительским креслом. Впереди раздавались раздражённые гудки; пребывание в пробке затягивалось, а солнце безжалостно накаляло машину. В салоне становилось невыносимо душно. Отец нервничал с каждой минутой всё сильнее, и их старенькая, можно сказать древняя, ауди подпрыгивала каждый раз, когда они сдвигались небольшими скачками и тут же тормозили.

            Гэвин немного успокоился и откинулся на спинку сидения. Изучил взглядом старенький салон автомобиля, трещинку на обивке, поковырял потёртый чехол пальцем и подумал, что царапины на стёклах вовсе не царапины, а следы от когтей голодного оборотня, шарившего ночью во дворе их дома. Взяв игрушечную машинку, он прокатил её по сидению, представляя, как преследует его по ухабистым дорогам. Но играл он очень тихо — отца раздражали любые звуки.

            По радио монотонно звучала лёгкая музыка, отец нервно стучал пальцами по рулю, мама молчала и даже дышать старалась тихо, почти незаметно. Когда доехали до поворота, отец вывернул руль и со словами: «Лучше сделаем крюк, чем стоять» съехал вниз. Они наконец поехали, набрали скорость, и Гэвин начал катать машинку быстрее. Отец выдавливал педаль газа, они ехали быстрее и быстрее, пока мама не попросила его не гнать.

            — Заткнись! — рявкнул отец, сильнее выжимая педаль газа.

            Гэвин продолжил катать игрушку и напрягся лишь когда их машину начало подбрасывать. Их закрутило, развернуло, мама пронзительно закричала, Гэвина мотнуло в сторону, ударило носом о сидение, и наступила темнота.

            Март, 2013

            — Я не сяду в эту машину... — сказал десятилетний Гэвин, с ужасом смотря на отремонтированную отцовскую ауди. Несколько лет она благополучно простояла в гараже, пока наконец их сосед, владелец небольшой автомастерской, не помог отцу привести груду хлама в порядок. — Я не хочу.

            Его голос предательски подрагивал, когда он смотрел на синее чудовище, однажды чуть не погубившее их. Даже после ремонта она выглядела точно так же, как и до — тот же цвет, то же неровное, небрежное покрытие, да и салон, если честно, остался таким же потёртым и старым.

            Гэвин попятился к небольшому светлому дому с потрескавшейся краской, а над его головой заскрипел ветвями многолетний дуб. Ветер усиливался, холодало. Мама сжала плечо Гэвина и тихим голосом просила его не спорить. Отцу не терпелось похвастать «новой» тачкой и прокатиться как в старые добрые; быть его экспериментом Гэвин не желал. Да он бы лучше в Кинговскую Кристину сел, чем в отцовского монстра! Авария пятилетней давности дала о себе знать затянувшейся фобией автотранспорта, и Гэвин по возможности никогда не садился ни на что крупнее велосипеда. На велосипеде он и в школу добирался, и в центр города, а автобусные экскурсии становились для него настоящим испытанием.

            — Прошу, садись, пока папа не услышал, — снова попросила мама.

            — Нет. — Гэвин упрямо тряхнул головой.

            — Что за очередной бунт?

            Отец вышел из гаража в запачканной пятнами футболке, вытер гаечный ключ, словно это он сам подчинил свою ненаглядную развалюху, и бросил его в коробку с инструментами, которую доставал только для вида.

            — Это что тут ещё за хлюпик такой галимый? — грубо спросил он, подошёл к моментально побледневшему Гэвину и грубо сжал пальцами его шею. — Тряпка! Так и вырастешь настоящим ссыклом, трус позорный! А ну быстро сел в машину!

            Гэвин не сдержал слёз, когда отец протащил его по всему двору и бросил на асфальт перед своей машиной.

_Август, 2017_

            Гэвин выбежал из дома в ночную темноту под громкие вопли отца, дрожащими руками сжимая ключи от его проклятой машины. Он открыл дверцу, упал на водительское сиденье, вставил ключ, провернул и выдавил педаль газа. За такую выходку четырнадцатилетнему пацану придётся отвечать, Гэвин это знал, но он был готов к последствиям. Всё, лишь бы больше не слышать эти оскорбления от отца и не получать его пинки. Он не трус, нет. Он справится.

            Отец выбежал из дома в одних трусах и майке, а догнал его, когда Гэвин уже тронулся. Он бессильно ударил по капоту, крича вслед угрозы и оскорбления, а Гэвин уже выехал на дорогу и выдавил газ так, как только мог. Он гнал быстрее и быстрее, дома и деревья мелькали за окном, машину подбрасывало на кочках, а цифра на спидометре только росла. В такое время машин на дорогах было мало, Гэвин действовал на одном адреналине, но, когда тот спал, в дело вступил зарождающийся страх.

            Гэвин попытался сбавить скорость, потом затормозить, но ему не хватило опыта. В свободное время отец учил его водить, чтобы помочь победить страх перед машинами, а заодно чтобы поорать и лишний раз его унизить. Гэвин ударил по тормозам слишком поздно и резко. Машину занесло, как тогда, десять лет назад, завертело и со всего размаху ударило в дерево. Гэвин сам не понимал, каким чудом остался жив. Он вылез из машины, посмотрел на измятый правый бок ненавистного синего монстра, искорёженную дверцу и без сил упал на траву. Со всех сторон доносились голоса, крики, кто-то сжал его плечо, что-то спрашивали, говорили, просили. Подбежал отец, ударил его по лицу под протестующие крики полиции, пнул ногой и пригрозил выдрать прямо тут, спустить шкуру и выставить прочь из дома.

            Но Гэвин понимал лишь одно. Смотря на измятую машину, он чувствовал, что ему мало. Ему было мало скорости.

_Ноябрь, 2038_

            Сто пятидесятитысячная толпа разорвалась овациями. Машины сделали крутой вираж, промелькнули как яркие цветные вспышки и выехали на легендарную Детройтскую уличную трассу. Скрежет шин заглушал все иные звуки, ведущий приветствовал собравшихся, объявляя второй этап Гран-при Детройта.

            Гэвин ловко перемахнул через ограждение, отбил пять охраннику и нырнул в толпу участников, готовясь разорвать в клочья всех и каждого. После Nascar, что ему Детройт. Так, поразвлечься, да поднять авторитет родной дыры своим присутствием.

            — Гэвин! — услышал он знакомый оклик.

            Он обернулся и разглядел за операторами и совещающимися лидерами команд знакомую хрупкую фигурку в старомодном сиреневом плаще. Что-то менялось, а что-то оставалось вечным. Детройт и сам словно застрял во временной петле, так с чего бы меняться его жителям?.. Мама помахала ему, и Гэвин, улыбнувшись, подошёл.

            — Привет, — сказал он, обнимая её. — Всё же пришла посмотреть вживую?

            — Не так часто можно увидеть одного из лучших гонщиков современности в деле! — гордо ответила мама и улыбнулась, погладила его плечи. — Только будь осторожен. Собираешься разбить их всех, дорогой?

            — Ещё как, — ответил Гэвин и поднял взгляд, замечая за её спиной второго знакомого человека. — А этот ублюдок что тут делает?

            Стоящий в стороне отец демонстративно отвёл взгляд. А вот он очень даже изменился: стал выглядеть ещё хуже, потасканней. Видать, совсем спился, а может и на наркоту присел. Гэвин не знал, да и не интересовался особо. У матери спрашивал только о ней самой и о сестре. Отца он давно вычеркнул из жизни, забыл о нём в тот самый день, когда смог отразить удар и сказать своё первое: «Нет».

            — Так, пусть катится к черту, — сказал Гэвин. — А то попрошу ребят из охраны выбросить его.

            — Но, милый...

            — Нет, я звал только тебя. Всё, давай, мам, мне пора. Иди на трибуны.

            Поцеловав мать в щёку, Гэвин развернулся и со всей силы врезался в незнакомого юнца, который или подслушивал, или поджидал его. Тот отшатнулся и посмотрел на Гэвина взволнованно и открыто, что аж тошно стало от переизбытка наивности в его лице. Смазливый фанат, наверное, пришёл за свежими сплетнями или автографом.

            — Пошёл на хер отсюда, — раздражённо сказал Гэвин. — Зеваки.

            Оттолкнув мальчишку и пройдя к своей команде, Гэвин поочерёдно дал всем пять и распорядился подготовить его костюм. Все члены команды, — домкратчики, механики, водители, менеджеры, тренеры, — были в специальной яркой форме с ярлыками спонсоров (главной из которых была спортивная швейная фабрика), у каждого были наушники с микрофоном и чёткое знание своего места и своих задач. Двигатели и колёса были проверены, машина вычищена до блеска, радио настроено. Среди своих ребят Гэвин ощущал себя уверенно и спокойно.

            — Хэй, а новый менеджер где? — крикнул Гэвин и взял в руки шлем. — Нам вроде обещали интересное предложение.

            — Я. Я ваш новый менеджер, мистер Рид.

            Обернувшись на незнакомый голос, Гэвин с удивлением глянул на того мальчишку, которого недавно принял за фаната. Ну да, и как он сам не догадался (и дело даже не в бейдже с довольно яркой надписью «Киберлайф»): идеальный внешний вид, прилизанные волосы, разлюбезная слащавая улыбка и всё то, что Гэвин в людях просто не переносил. Сразу было видно, что тот пришёл по делу, с «предложением, от которого сложно отказаться».

            — Ты? — спросил Гэвин с усмешкой и показал на парнишку пальцем. — А ты вообще кто такой?

            — Я Коннор, — ответил тот и приветливо кивнул. — Коннор из «Кибер...

            — О, я понял, — перебил его Гэвин. — Ты из «Киберлайф», да. Слушай, Коннор... а принеси мне кофе.

            Гэвин глянул на него с вызовом, когда снаружи толпа раздалась радостным воплем. Видимо, первый круг гонок подходил к своему финальному завершению. Гэвин вскинул бровь и явно растерявшийся Коннор кивнул, подошёл к автомату под сочувствующие взгляды команды Рида, и немного помешкал. Вскоре он принёс Гэвину пластиковый стаканчик с горячим кофе. Тот усмехнулся, взял его и выплеснул содержимое на новенький серый пиджак Коннора.

            — Пошёл отсюда на хер, Коннор, — с удовольствием выговорил Гэвин, пока Коннор пытался отряхнуться. — Так, ребят, где Грэг, мне нужен Грэг.

            — Гэв, не спеши гнать его, нам нужны новые люди... — напомнила Тина Чэнь, одна из его инженеров.

            — Я не с новыми людьми выигрывал Наскар, — решительно сказал Гэвин. — Больше без сюрпризов, никаких Конноров. Все, готовьте машину, скоро заезд!

            Команда работала как слаженный механизм: другие проверенные двигатели, другие - костюм на Гэвине. Хозяин уже объявлял второй городской проезд, и Рид запрыгнул в машину, хлопнул дверью, подмигнул всем и по сигналу выдавил педаль газа. Из-под колёс в воздухе взорвалась дорожная колонна, шины для огненного рокотома и десятки машин на специальных городских трассах. Команда аплодировала в след Гэвину, и только проигнорировали всех Коннор остался стоять в стороне, краснея после публичного унижения.

            - Гэвин, предупреждаю, - сказал его координатор Грэг по радио. - Разобьёшь в машину, попадёшь на бабки! Так что не дури.

            - Прости, Грэг, - ответил Гэвин, сжимая руль и ускоряясь. - Но я предпочитаю рисковать.

            Я уверенно обошел машину за машиной. Когда зрители скрылись из вида, члены команды собрались у мониторов. Детейт подготовлен к приему такого масштаба: от трассы до зрительских мест.

            - Грэг, Грэг! - позвал Гэвин. - Подо мной земля горит, слышишь? Не встало от восторга? Помнишь, как тогда, на выездном этапе?

            - Да пошёл ты! - понравился Грэг. - У тебя не было встало? Подумать только, кажется нас хочет спонсировать «Киберлайф»!

            - Встало бы, да их гандон сбил мне весь настрой! Пусть я пришлю кого-то получше.

            Скорость не боялась и не сбрасывала скорость. Он делал все возможное, чтобы приехать на судно, чтобы теперь в центре, машины были заняты, позади раздавались огненные удары, сталкивались, кто-то уже переворачивался, кто-то сдвигался, а Гэвин Рид стремился только вперёд.

            - Это было круто! - крикнул Гэвин, когда машина «75» перевернулась и пролетела мимо него. Он должен был выжить.

            Финишную черту он пересёк первым.

            После того, как произошли важные события и события, которые произошли в его истории, наконец-то мы решили вернуть себе репутацию, и все зрители увидят потрясающее событие и недавнее захватывающее зрелище. Команда встретилась с ним, и он был в числе самых лучших пилотов из принимающих гонки. Он стоял под накрапывающим дождём и идти домой ему безумно не хотелось. Как прийти и сообщить о таком унизительном фиаско? Вот тебе и «Киберлайф». На работе не поймут, а Хэнк привычно закатит глаза.

            Он чувствовал себя ужасно, все из-за чёртового Гэвина Рида.


	2. Когда стадионы пустеют

            **_С_** тадион практически опустел, когда Коннор набрался решимости сойти с места и отправиться домой. Дождь заливал трассу и сидения трибуны, небо было затянуто тяжёлыми чёрными тучами, вдали раздался раскат грома, и наверное только это немного отрезвило Коннора. Он прошёл в крытую часть стадиона, миновал длинный коридор, прошёл мимо охраны, удивлённой его видом, и снова вышел на улицу под проливной дождь. Погода советовала его настроению, и Коннор, засунув руки в карманы брюк, двинулся в сторону остановки, чтобы дождаться автобус, когда рядом с ним резко и с визгом шин остановилась машина и обдала его потоком брызг.

            — Извини, Коннор! — крикнул Маркус, перегнувшись через сидение и открыв дверь. — Садись, подброшу.

            — Не хочу портить тебе салон. — Коннор выдавил смущённую улыбку и пожал плечами. — Я весь вымок!

            — Брат, да ты что? Забей и садись!

            В машине Маркуса было тепло. Коннор дрожал после ноябрьского ветра и промокшей насквозь одежды, но включённый обогрев работал достаточно интенсивно. Маркус тронулся и уверенно направил машину по автостраде, чтобы через объезд и без пробок довести друга до дома.

            — Смотрел гонки? — спросил Маркус. — Видел, я выиграл в первом круге!

            — Видел, ты был очень крут. — Коннор дёрнул уголками губ, стараясь улыбнуться.

            Маркус был образчиком уверенности. Он уверенно держал руль, уверенно вёл машину, уверенно говорил, ходил, смотрел, да всё в нём можно было охарактеризовать словном «уверенно». Вот и на трассе он был несомненным лидером, выполняющим такие виражи, который другим и не снились. В этом сезоне на его серебристо-серой машине с изящными голубыми полосками гордо красовалась цифра «2». Именно с этой цифрой он когда-то провёл свой первый сезон в европейском кубке. Тогда он не выбирал номер, ему его дали, а теперь после многочисленных побед и неоднократных подъёмов на подиум Маркус по возможности в каждом новом сезоне выбирал именно двойку.

            В Детройте его знали все: ещё бы, второй прорыв после Гэвина Рид. Но если Рид был больше «гастролёром», то Маркус раз за разом, даже после Европы, возвращался домой, чему Коннор был очень и очень рад. И смотря на него, уверенного и спокойного Маркуса, Коннор думал, что ему до такого ещё расти и расти. Неопытность и робость часто становились камнем преткновения, несмотря на то, что Коннор, вроде как, знал себе цену. Гонки были полностью его областью интереса, он был уверен, что добьётся успеха с первого же захода, но сегодняшнее фиаско быстро вернуло его с небес на землю.

            — А второй круг взял Рид, — продолжил Маркус, стараясь разговорить Коннора. — Будет интересно сойтись с ним финале, как думаешь? Кто кого? Он или я?

            — Да уж, — ответил Коннор, поникнув сильнее прежнего.

            — Это... из-за Рида что ли? — догадался Маркус, увидев такую реакцию на эту фамилию.          — Кон, так ты что, его должен был заарканить для «Киберлайф»? Хэнк в курсе?

            — Хэнк тут абсолютно не причём, ты должен это понимать, — ответил Коннор. Он не мог рассказать Маркусу всю правду, и не душе от этого стало только хуже. — «Киберлайф» хочет стать его спонсором, чтобы он потом обкатывал и рекламировал их новые машины. А он просто послал меня.

            — А это? — Маркус кивком указал на перепачканный кофе пиджак. — Его работа?

            — Его, — мрачно подтвердил Коннор и вздохнул. — Наверное, он подумал, что я подслушивал его разговор, как неадекватный фанат. А я просто подошёл и ждал, пока он закончит...

            — Забей, — посоветовал Маркус. — Рид тот ещё говнюк, и все об этом знают. В «Киберлайф» тоже.

            Коннор кивнул. От осознания этой простой истины ему легче не стало. Ведь о своём фиаско придётся рассказать и на работе, и дома, да и вообще остаться с клеймом неудачника. А что хуже, он обманывал и Маркуса, и Хэнка, хотя, в общем-то, ничего плохого он пока не сделал. Но это только пока. Едва ли Маркус воспринял бы его предложение с улыбкой и одобрением.

            — Мы вечером собираемся в Motor City Wine, — сообщил Маркус, когда они подъехали к дому Хэнка Андерсона. — Не пойдёшь с нами?

            — Нет, спасибо, Маркус, но тусовки это не моё, ты же знаешь, — улыбнулся Коннор. — И спасибо, что подкинул!

            — Не за что, — подмигнул ему Маркус. — Не кисни, брат.

            Коннор помахал на прощание, а потом, когда машина Маркуса скрылась за поворотом, выдохнул и побрёл к дому Хэнка, согласившегося приютить его в Детройте. Он тихо открыл дверь, вошёл и прислушался: звуки возни доносились с кухни. Коннор хотел пройти тихо, незаметно, чтобы не тревожить Хэнка своим внешним видом, но его внезапно и подло сдал Сумо. Проковыляв в коридор, он начал тыкаться носом Коннору в ноги, и тот, неловко вывернувшись, задел тумбочку. Звук был достаточно громким, чтобы внимательный и вечно напряжённый лейтенант полиции его услышал.

            — Кон? — Хэнк выглянул из кухни, держа в руках миску Сумо. — Ты вовремя, как раз... Где, твою мать, тебя носило?..

            Он изумлённо уставился на промокшую грязную фирменную форму «Киберлайф».

            — Потом, Хэнк, — выдохнул Коннор. — Я схожу в душ и приду, ладно?

            Хэнк кивнул. Коннор благодарно улыбнулся, зная, что тот никогда не станет лезть в душу, если разговор откровенно не клеится.

            Приняв душ и закинув перепачканную форму в стиральную машину, Коннор переоделся в домашнее и пришёл на кухню. Уютный и небольшой дом Хэнка нравился ему: комнаты были маленькими, но удобными. Хэнк хранил много бумажных книг, журналов, дисков и пластинок. Эти вещи смело называли раритетом, но Хэнк гордился своей небольшой коллекции, скептически относясь к электризации всего и вся. Коннор в свободное время с интересом изучал всю эту древность, находя музыку, записанную на старых носителях, и бумажные книги довольно любопытными.

            Сумо уже был сытый и довольный, а Хэнк пил кофе и бросал в сторону Коннора странные взгляды: волновался, но и задавать лишние вопросы боялся. Он обещал не давить, не лезть с опекой, но они достаточно подружились, чтобы Хэнк мог обеспокоиться состоянием гостя.

            А Коннор молча сделал себе сэндвич, налил кофе и сел за стол, делая вид, что это не он вернулся перепачканный с ног до головы.

            — Просто попался вредный клиент, — сказал он, кожей чувствуя волнение и внимание Хэнка. — Я должен был привлечь его к делам «Киберлайф», а он... он немного грубо отказался.

            — Отказался? — Хэнк усмехнулся и покачал головой. — - Мудозвон какой-то.

По телевизору не вовремя начался репортаж о прошедших гонках, и Хэнк раздражённо поморщился, взял пульт, чтобы переключить канал, но в тот момент на экране крупным планом показали лицо Гэвина Рида.

            — Пилот надежда Детройта? — возмущённо переспросил он. — Этот гадёныш вернулся в город? Нет, ну ты видел, Кон! А то тут всякого мусора не хватало!

Коннор промолчал. Сказав, что очень устал, он прошёл к себе, закрылся, упал на кровать и достал телефон. Одна из фото-соцсетей Маркуса рассказывала о его сегодняшней победе, лента пестрила фотографиями с трассы и его команды, а запись в сторис показывала, как они все отдыхают в Motor City Wine. Внезапно Коннор замер, потом распрямился и сел. На записи в стороне мелькнул Гэвин Рид, отдыхающей со своей командой.

            Коннор оживился. У него ещё был шанс добиться своего.

            ***

            Гэвин плеснул водой себе в лицо и промокнул полотенцем. Глянув в зеркало, он задержал взгляд на длинном неровном шраме, пересекающем его переносицу, и досадливо поморщился. Фанаты и фанатки считали этот шрам красивым, называли его «изюминкой» гонщика Рида, а сам Гэвин с радостью избавился бы от него, но опускаться до пластики — ну уж нет, извольте, оставьте это бабам, как поговаривал его папаша. Не самый лучший пример для подражания, но некоторые тезисы Гэвин нёс с собой через всю жизнь, потому что вбивались они тщательно и долго; захочешь забыть — не вычеркнешь.

            Гэвин вышел из ванной в одном полотенце, небрежно повязанном на бёдрах. Стесняться ему было некого, жил он один и даже живность не завёл, не говоря уже о людях. В Детройте Рид снимал небольшую светлую квартиру в одном из новых многоэтажных домов в центре города. Тут было всё: современная кухня, плавно перетекающая в зал и спальный уголок, и рабочий кабинет прямо за стеной. Риду нравилось. И то, что в одной стороне комнаты стояли диван и телевизор, а в другой плита, холодильник и кухня, его ни капли не смущало. Всегда можно было встать и прихватить еды, не ставя фильм на паузу.

            После очередного успешного заезда, но первого за последние годы в Детройте, Гэвин принял душ, сделал себе быстрый холостяцкий ужин, состоящий из сэндвичей и овощей, уселся на диване и щёлкнул пультом. По новостям говорили про него, показывали его шикарную машину в бело-красных цветах с ярким чёрным «20». Сам о себе Гэвин думал, что в кадре смотрится неплохо, несмотря на все его шрамы, но в целом вся шумиха вокруг его персоны казалась ему блажью. Гэвин не жаждал славы, он жил скоростью и прыгал со стадиона на стадион, с трассы на трассу только ради очередного заезда, сводящей с ума скорости и риска, победы жизнью над смертью, а не ради количества подписчиц.

            Конечно же, вслух об этом он не говорил и на камеру постоянно флиртовал. Мол, смотрите, дамы, кто тут самый потрясающий альфа-самец на этой альфа-трассе в этой альфа-тачке, а уж если футболку скинуть или руки поднять, демонстрируя бицепсы... Этому его научил менеджер, потому что фраза: «Сколько у меня фанатов? Хуй знает, зато могу сказать точный километраж этой трассы и вероятность, при которой моя машина останется целой и невредимой. Хотя бы целой» не прибавляла интереса у всех, кто хотел созерцать только его внешность. Иногда его безумно это удручало. Но такое поведение, продажа себя, как образа, были малой платой за возможность получать адреналин, машины и риск.

            Дать честное интервью он не мог и по другой причине: его жажда скорости и риска была явлением психологическим, и много лет назад он... Впрочем, эту тяжёлую историю Гэвин оставил в прошлом. Иногда на своих руках он всё ещё видел чужую кровь, слышал голоса и пронзительные крики, даже просыпался ночами, когда тёмные тени приходили и вставали прямо над ним и начинали вопить над самым ухом. Это было его тайной. Гэвин знал: сломанный пилот не нужен никому. Он должен быть лучшим, должен быть сильным, должен быть...

            От мыслей его отвлёк звонок телефона. Менеджер Грэг звал его присоединиться к их тусовке в клубе Motor City Wine. Клубы Гэвин не любил, но отбиваться от команды ему нравилось куда меньше, и он, скинув звонок, начал одеваться. Несмотря на свою известность, он оставался простым парнем, когда-то жившим в небольшом домишке Детройта, поэтому выбрал обычные джинсы и тёмный обтягивающий пуловер. Внимание ему, сто процентов, будет обеспечено и так.

            В Motor City Wine, как оказалось, отдыхала не только его команда. Войдя в зал клуба, залитый разноцветными лучами и вспышками, он почти сразу заметил Маркуса, гонщика с номером «2», его главного конкурента. Они переглянулись и кивнули друг другу. Двойка против двадцатки. Это точно будет зрелищно.

            ***

            Motor City Wine встретил Коннора громкой музыкой, бьющей по ушам оглушающим монотонным ритмом, воплями молодёжи, запахами спиртного и яркими вспышками света. Зал был задымлён кальяном и сигаретами, официантки лавировали сквозь бьющуюся в экстазе толпу. Они называли это «танцами», но у Коннора было своё представление о том, что является танцем. Творящееся тут мракобесие он скорее окрестил бы дьявольским ритуалом в угаре и под наркотическим кайфом. Да, тут всегда можно было приобрести «Красный лёд», и многие об этом знали.

            Коннор ощущал себя тут чужим, лишним, но ровно до того момента, пока не увидел в толпе Гэвина Рида. Тот сидел на низком диване в компании полуголых девиц и что-то весело им рассказывал. Они пили, громко хохотали и смотрели на своего кумира с нескрываемым обожанием. Коннор поморщился: всё это было ему чуждо, а к Гэвину Риду он испытывал одно лишь отвращение. Но сейчас было не до его личных предпочтений. Он набрался смелости, чтобы подойти и изложить предложение от «Киберлайф», но его тут же перехватили за руку.

            — Коннор? — с улыбкой спросил Саймон. — Ты такой потерянный! Пошли к нам.

            — Вас я и искал, — соврал Коннор и улыбнулся, но не вполне естественно. Ему казалось, что за этот день он отработал множество вариантов улыбок, но ни один из них в итоге не оказался удачным. — Маркус меня позвал.

            — Молодец, что пришёл. — Саймон одобрительно похлопал его по плечу. — Пошли! Там Норд и другие ребята!

            Маркус и его друзья были рады. Они уступили место Коннору на диванчике и наперебой рассказывали о сегодняшней гонке и о планах на будущие заезды. Коннор улыбался им, кивал, и как мог поддерживал разговор, но мельком смотрел на Рида. Минуты тянулись мучительно медленно и долго: Коннор не пил и не танцевал, но дождался того момента, когда большая часть команды оказалась на танцполе или разбрелась по парам. Самого Маркуса занял Саймон: они встречались уже довольно давно, но редко когда могли побыть наедине. Саймона некоторые (особенно Норт) считали проблемой продвижения Маркуса: многим женщинам был не интересен пилот, занятый другим мужчиной. Коммерчески невыгодный вариант, но Маркус всегда шёл своим путём. Он был смелым.

            Оставшись почти что в гордом одиночестве, Коннор внезапно заметил, что Рид тоже один. Видимо и его команда предпочла либо разойтись по залу, либо уйти домой. И Рид так удачно сидел без компании, если не считать молодой девицы, закинувшей ноги на низенький столик. И всё же Коннор пообещал себе быть смелым, таким, как Маркус или Хэнк. Он встал, одёрнул светлую футболку и прошёл в другой конец зала, чтобы нагло усесться прямо напротив Гэвина Рида. Тот, вскинув брови, ошарашенно глянул на него и произнёс:

            — Кофе принёс?

            Коннор с достоинством принял этот укол. Ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул, и он даже улыбнулся (натренировался), словно эти слова не отразились болью в груди.

            — Мистер Рид, — начал он максимально вежливо, — либо вы выслушаете предложение от «Киберлайф», либо...

            — Выслушаю, но не от тебя. — Рид взял со стола свой бокал и отсалютовал им Коннору. Судя по цвету и консистенции напитка это был самый обычный сок. Коннор это понимал: Маркус тоже не пил. А вот сидящая рядом с Ридом девица была уже «никакой».

            — Или вы выслушаете его от меня, — поправил сам себя Коннор, — либо пройдёте на хер, потому что бегать за вами «Киберлайф» больше не будет.

            Рид на мгновение замер, видимо, переваривая услышанное, потом усмехнулся, словно этот дерзкий ответ ему понравился. Он рассмеялся, покачал головой и подался вперёд, пристально смотря на Коннора. От этого тяжёлого взгляда ему стало неуютно, но Коннор держался молодцом. Ему и на хер прежде никого никогда посылать не приходилось, но Рид явно понимал только такой язык.

            — Слушай меня, ты... — заговорил Рид, но Коннор его перебил:

            — Днём вы всё неправильно поняли. Я хотел только поговорить, а не шпионить за вами. Нам в «Киберлайф» не нужны сплетни или компромат, у нас есть работа, и нам нужен исполнитель. Не вы, так Маркус согласится, но пока что руководство хочет вас.

            Рид ненадолго задумался. Улыбнувшись, он как-то по-особенному посмотрел на Коннора, потом мотнул головой, указывая в сторону танцпола.

            — Танцуешь? — спросил он.

            — Танцую! — не особо думая ответил Коннор. Он не танцевал и не умел, но любой вопрос от Рида автоматически воспринимал, как вызов. И проигрывать на этот раз он не собирался.

            — Ну, так пошли. А после поговорим.

            Поначалу Коннор не понял сути этих слов и думал переспросить. Но Гэвин Рид встал, протянул ему руку и вопросительно вскинул брови. Его насмешливое «ну?» вывело Коннора из оцепенения, и он взял Рида за руку, с силой сжав его пальцы — война так война.

            Только вот Гэвин Рид выглядел спокойно и расслабленно, словно не собирался воевать. Он увлёк Коннора в самую толпу, где почти никто, будучи под алкоголем или кайфом, не обращал на них внимания, и принялся... танцевать.

            Жар приливал к лицу Коннора, он не понимал, где ловушка, где насмешка, ведь Гэвин Рид вёл себя вполне естественно. Он продолжал стоять и чувствовал, что проигрывает с каждой секундой всё больше, падает в бездну, в яму, но тело напрочь отказывалось слушаться. Первое несмелое движение далось тяжело, второе уже легче. Он двигался, но самому ему казалось, что получается ужасно неловко, ломано, и, видимо, не только он это заметил.

            — Подожди тут, — сказал Гэвин и растворился в толпе. Коннор снова замер, брошенный и одинокий, осмотрелся, убеждаясь, что его знакомых поблизости нет, но Рид довольно быстро вернулся с небольшим бокалом в руке. — Пей! — крикнул он. — Поможет расслабиться.

            — Нет, я не пью! — воспротивился Коннор и с ужасом глянул на бокал.

            — Это я не пью, я гонщик, у меня пробег завтра, — ответил Рид. — А ты пьёшь, чтобы расслабиться. Тут же на три глотка! Ну, боишься, что я что-то подмешал? Во, смотри. — Гэвин сделал небольшой глоток и поморщился. — Больше не могу, прости, трезвость в моём деле важна. Давай же! А то весь кайф сорвёшь.

            — Это всё не для меня, — сказал Коннор. — Вы меня не так поняли, я не такой...

            — Я знаю, какой ты, — серьёзно ответил Гэвин. — Хороший мальчик, заучка и ботаник, просравший молодость, который и жизни-то не видел. Не отдыхал, не развлекался. В чём тогда смысл?

            — Предлагаете мне стать плохим?

            — Зачем? Парень, ты откуда вообще? Что за стереотипы? Чтобы развлечься и почувствовать вкус, необязательно быть плохим. Глоток горячительного напитка, танцы и свобода. Тебя как зовут, напомни.

            — Я Коннор.

            — А я Гэвин, вот и познакомились. Да пей же!

            Стоя посреди танцующих, в зале популярного клуба, Коннор оказался перед выбором. С одной стороны, была его привычная жизнь, карьера, работа и идеалы, которые ему прививали, а с другой жадный интерес к тому, что предлагал ему Рид. Протянув руку, Коннор взял бокал и выпил содержимое залпом, поморщился и закашлялся. Рид засмеялся, взял бокал из его рук, поставил на поднос проходящей мимо официантки и снова начал танцевать. Коннор попробовал тоже, и Рид, тяжко выдохнув, подшагнул к нему, сжал его плечи и отвёл назад, заставляя распрямиться. Коннор только сейчас заметил, что начал сутулиться в незнакомой обстановке. Пальцы Рида на плечах ощущались странно. Гэвин надавливал на его плечи, заставляя его совершать небольшие круговые движения, потом он опустил руки на его бёдра. Коннор с трудом заставил себя не оттолкнуть его, хотя жар уже ударил в лицо. Рид направил его и отпустил; двигаться Коннору и правда стало легче. Он улыбнулся, а Гэвин весело подмигнул ему. Только сейчас Коннор заметил, что у него привлекательная улыбка.

            — Пошли, — внезапно сказал Рид, перехватил его за руку и потащил через толпу.

            Они поднялись по ступенькам на второй этаж, прошли по длинному коридору мимо туалетов и вышли на пожарную лестницу. Коннор не был уверен, что им можно это делать, но он молчал, ощущая будоражащее волнение, словно ему снова было семнадцать, а Гэвин вёл его всё выше.

            Рид вывел его на крышу, укрытую ночным звёздным небом, под порывы осеннего ветра. Было холодно, Коннор поёжился и только сейчас почувствовал, как горит его лицо. Возможно, после выпивки. Он снова ощутил лёгкую тревогу: зачем Рид привёл его сюда? Почему переменился в настроении? Он думал об этом и осматривался в поисках признаков подставы, а Гэвин поднял руки и потянулся, подставляясь под порывы свежего ветра.

            — Зачем мы тут? — спросил Коннор.

            — А разве тут не лучше, чем в зале? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Рид. — Не ссы, просто я тоже не завсегдатай таких заведений. Хожу сюда для поддержания имиджа, но делать мне тут нечего. А ты такой же, — он обернулся и указал на него рукой, — чужой тут, но уставший от своей правильной жизни. Когда стадионы пустеют, мне тоже хочется отдыхать. Мы похожи. Давай, рассказывай, что ты знаешь о гонках.

            — Много чего, — Коннор немного расслабился, — я и сам когда-то хотел стать гонщиком.

            — Да ну? — усмехнулся Рид. — А я думал, ты правильный мальчик.

            — Правильный. Потому и не сложилось. — В голосе Коннора мелькнула грусть. — В общем, я разбираюсь в теме. И у «Киберлайф» если для вас интересное предложение.

            — Ну что ж... — Рид развёл руками и приблизился к Коннору, встав почти вплотную. — Я тебя слушаю, правильный мальчик. Если мне понравится, приглашу тебя завтра на свой заезд, все покажу и расскажу.


	3. На новой скорости

**_Д_** аже с небольшой высоты, с крыши клуба, вид на эту часть города открывался дивный. Было тепло для ноября, в воздухе пахло чем-то сладким. Коннор смотрел в сторону, на яркие огоньки домов, чувствуя, как его волосы треплет ветер, и улыбался — не так часто ему удавалось насладиться ночной красотой и свободой, пусть даже временной. Тут ему не надо было расправлять плечи, растягивать губы в вежливой улыбке, говорить чётко и желать угодить. Здесь, на крыше клуба, он мог сбросить отработанную за годы маску и понять, что хотел вовсе не такой жизни. И у него был шанс всё изменить. 

Гэвин стоял рядом, неспешно курил и тоже смотрел на город. А ещё он забавно щурился из-за ветра, и Коннору это нравилось. Словно в одночасье они стали заговорщиками против целого мира, потерявшего их на эти долгие минуты. Гэвин, наверное, тоже хотел чуточку больше свободы, чем позволяла ему жизнь. С одной стороны давили спонсоры, с другой график, тут фанаты, там тренировки. Коннор чувствовал это, но не понимал, почему Гэвин сегодня выбрал именно его для уединения, как пересеклись их столь далёкие орбиты. 

— Спасибо, — внезапно сказал Гэвин, словно прочтя его мысли, и выбросил сигарету, а после затоптал её ботинком.

— За что? — спросил Коннор, не скрывая удивления в голосе. Он не понимал перемену, которая произошла в Гэвине, и не знал, доверять ли его временному спокойствию. 

— За то, что ты не ведёшь себя так, как другие. Мне спокойно, — признался тот. — Ты ненавязчивый, как поклонники или менеджеры из огромных корпораций.

— Но при этом я менеджер из огромной корпорации и, в каком-то смысле, поклонник, — улыбнулся Коннор.

Гэвин глянул на него, заразился озорной, чуть ли не подростковой улыбкой и засмеялся. Он покачал головой, шутливо укоряя Коннора, и махнул рукой. Коннор тоже засмеялся: или он был пьян от двух глотков виски, или его опьянила свобода и внезапная лёгкость, а ещё компания Гэвина Рида, который оказался не таким уж и снобом. Их вечерний побег сошёл бы за свидание, на каких Коннор никогда не был из-за постоянной занятости. И любую новую информацию или эмоцию он впитывал как губка и запоминал. 

— Знаю, — ответил Рид. — Знаю, но ты меня не достаёшь. Словно и сам отдыхаешь.

— Я отдыхаю, — ответил Коннор абсолютно честно. — Раньше я никогда...

— Не был в клубе?

— Да даже не гулял ночью. Учеба, работа, обязанность во всём и всегда...

— Быть лучшим, — закончил за него Гэвин и кивнул. — Да, да, знаю. Ты же не понял, почему я сменил гнев на милость. Хочешь знать?

Такая откровенность подогревала кровь. Коннор и сам не понимал, почему чувствует всё именно так, но доверительное отношение Гэвина казалось ему сейчас самым важным и необходимым в жизни. Очарование их нового знакомства, разговора было поистине магическим, и всё, даже работа, отошло на второй план. Коннор сам был _очарован_. Он никогда в жизни ни с кем не проводил так время.

— Хочу, — честно ответил Коннор, хотя ощутил небольшое волнение. 

Смотря на него, улавливая интонации и тон голоса, видя интерес в его глазах, Гэвин чувствовал, что Коннор не врёт и не заискивает перед ним. Он не стремился уважить его, гонщика Рида, ему правда было интересно, и это подогревало зародившуюся симпатию. Всё происходило спонтанно и странно, но так обычно и бывало в жизни. Либо вспыхивает, либо нет, а из искры порой разрастается пламя. Гэвин не хотел разбираться в причинах своих решений и поступков, предпочитал действовать по наитию и не тормозить на поворотах. Жить одной секундой, с мыслью, что любое промедление грозит проигрышем. Поэтому и в жизни, как на трассе, он никогда не оборачивался. 

— Когда я был юн и абсолютно неизвестен, жил на одних амбициях, — Гэвин улыбнулся, снова бросив взгляд на город, и его профиль оказался чётко очерчен огоньками окон, — думал, что всё получится с первого раза. Покажу спонсорам, как умею водить, и меня оторвут с руками и ногами, но не тут-то было. Ни денег, и ни имени, у меня не было ничего, в отличие от того же Маркуса, которому с раскруткой помог приёмный папаша. Спонсор, которого я хотел заполучить, послал меня на причинное место. И тогда я выследил его, — он не сдержал смешок, — пришёл сюда же, как и ты нагло сел напротив и выдвинул какой-то херовый аргумент.

— То есть мой аргумент был херовый? — уточнил Коннор всё с той же задорной улыбкой.

— Очень херовый, — подтвердил Гэвин, поджав губы. — И он, поняв, что я та ещё заноза, кинул мне ключи от своей тачки и сказал: «Гони». Наверное, он был пьян в драбадан, иных объяснений такой глупости я не вижу. Но так я в итоге добился своего, как и ты сегодня. Смелость вознаграждается. Только вот мой спонсор так и остался мудилой. Держит меня на коротком поводке, считает, что контролирует. И безумно бесится, когда я срываюсь и доезжаю на едва рабочей и целой машине. Мне нужна свобода, Коннор. Может ли «Киберлайф» мне её дать?

— Может. Мы не бьём по тормозам, и поводки нас не интересуют. Только вперёд, как в последний раз.

— Круто... — усмехнулся Гэвин и сложил руки на груди. — Ты, кстати, сказал, что сам хотел стать гонщиком.

— Хотел, но... пришлось оставить это брату. — Коннор неопределённо пожал плечами. — Хватит и одного гонщика в семье. Я выбрал другой путь.

— Ты выбрал? — уточнил Гэвин. — Или за тебя выбрали?

— Или за меня, — кивнул Коннор. 

— Так как работать, если делом ты не горишь?

— Горю. Не офисной работой в «Киберлайф», но тем, чего могу добиться на стадионе. Горю их машинами, заездами, стратегией и уверен, что если классный пилот доверится мне, то нас будет ждать успех. Если ты доверишься.

— Что ты можешь мне дать? — с вызовом спросил Гэвин, но голос его прозвучал мягко.

— Повторяю, стратегию, — ответил Коннор. — «Киберлайф» хотят быть твоим спонсором, если ты согласишься объездить их новые машины. Ты тестируешь их тачки, они спонсируют твои гонки, я становлюсь твоим менеджером и предлагаю стратегии на любые заезды. Могу отвечать за радио! Боже, Гэвин, ты не представляешь! У «Киберлайф» есть одна, у неё корпус обтекаемый, словно пуля, а вместительность горючего...

— И тогда ты станешь частью моей команды? — перебил жаркую речь Гэвин.

— Да! — Коннор кивнул, и его щёки вспыхнули румянцем.

— А если я откажусь?

— Лучше предложения уже не будет.

— Это почему?

— Потому что _я_  горю этим делом.

Гэвин долго смотрел на него, а потом внезапно засмеялся от подобной наглости. Покачав головой, он поднял руки, показывая, что сдаётся. 

— Ладно, ладно, хер с тобой, — сказал он. — Хотя, мне всё же интересно, почему я, а не Маркус. Он ведь уже работал с «Киберлайф». В чём подвох?

— Маркус смотрит на некоторые вещи иначе, — уклончиво ответил Коннор. — Он активный революционер, скажем так. Запретить гонки во время дождя, запретить опасные трассы, отдать предпочтение безопасности, а не риску. Он не оценит некоторые новшества «Киберлайф», а компания ищет смелых. 

— А я, значит, пилот без башни?

— Да. Победитель ралли по горному серпантину в Донгелеке в грозовую погоду. Ты абсолютно без башни, Гэвин Рид. 

Гэвин усмехнулся. Он всегда вспоминал то ралли с лёгким волнением. Его грел риск, радовал риск, волновал риск. А там, на той трассе, ему этого хватило с лихвой. Машину заносило так, что казалось вот-вот выбросит в пропасть, и всё, поминай как звали отчаянного Рида. Но именно страх стал тогда главным двигателем в сердце пилота. А за пилотом быстрее и ловчее двигалась машина — как единый организм, одно целое. 

— Хорошо, я хочу обсудить и попробовать, — сказал Гэвин. 

— Тогда завтра в десять на стадионе. — Коннор не мог сдержать счастливой улыбки. И не из-за того, что почти заполучил гонщика Рида, а из-за того, что завтра они пообщаются снова. — Одна из новых машин от «Киберлайф» будет там на тесте. 

— Договорились, правильный мальчик. — Рид словно уловил его эмоции, и взгляд его сделался мягким и тёплым. — Увидимся завтра. И принесёшь мне кофе! Без приколов.

Гэвин махнул рукой и направился к выходу с крыши. Коннор постоял ещё немного, ощущая, как горят щёки на холодном ветру, махнул головой, отгоняя странные эмоции, и поспешил следом.

***

Утром Коннор проснулся раньше Хэнка, оделся, перехватил кофе и умчался на работу. На стадионе он был уже к восьми, где встретил знакомых механиков и инженеров «Киберлайф». Также тут был один их пилот, спокойный и неспешный парень. Однажды получив травму в аварии на ралли, он не любил рисковать и объезжал новые машины на средней скорости. Он сделал несколько кругов на новой машине, на что главный инженер досадливо покачал головой.

— Это, конечно, не тест-драйв, — сказал он.

— К десяти должен прийти Гэвин Рид, — успокоил его Коннор. — Уж он-то даст скорости. 

— Если придёт, — усмехнулся тот в ответ. 

Но Рид пришёл. В сопровождении подруги Тины Чэнь он приехал ровно к десяти и быстро переоделся в спортивный комбинезон. Шутливо напомнил Коннору о кофе, в ответ на что тот изобразил поклон, ненавязчиво указывая на кофейный автомат. Гэвин засмеялся, по-дружески пихнул его в плечо, и проигнорировал изумлённый взгляд Тины.

— Эта крошка? — спросил Гэвин, внимательно изучая серую машину с голубыми тонкими линиями-росчерками, изображающими, судя по всему, компьютерную сетку. — Хочу параметры и скорость, до скольких можно разогнаться.

— А сколько выжмешь из спидометра, — ответил инженер и поправил яркую кепку.

— Поконкретнее бы.

— Больше пятиста в час.

Гэвин вскинул на него заинтригованный взгляд и присвистнул. 

— А вес? 

— Облегчённая версия, тысяча килограмм, — ответил инженер и любовно погладил крыло машины.

— А если вон тот нажопник снять, то скорость будет явно больше, — задумчиво сказал Гэвин.

— Нажопник, как вы выразились, пока что нужен. В следующей модификации уберём, если новый проект пройдёт проверку. Кстати, ракетные автомобили тоже будут. Такого индустрия ещё не видела. Смотри, тут у нас облегчённая рама, от нажопника, спойлера, избавиться пока не можем, но он не должен сильно влиять на разгон. Размеры корпуса соответствуют запросам NASCAR. Поэтому дверей нет.

Рид удовлетворённо кивнул. Надев шлем и наушник, он залез в машину через окно, осмотрел панель, примерился к рулю и проверил педали.

— Точно рабочая? — спросил он в микрофон. — А то я разгоняюсь отнюдь не плавно. 

— Рабочая. — Приятный голос Коннора послышался в наушнике. — До двухсот разогнали. 

— Могли бы на шестидесяти остановиться, что уж там, расщедрились аж до двухста.

Коннор тихо засмеялся, поймав на себе недовольный взгляд своего пилота. А Рид, не теряя времени даром, завёл двигатель, под оглушающий рык мотора, и выдавил газ. С пронзительным визгом машина сорвался с места, оставляя за собой только столпы пыли. Коннор покачал головой, инженер «Киберлайф» присвистнул.

Гэвин набирал скорость и не сбавлял даже на поворотах. Его относило к самому краю трассы, затем он снова сдвигался к центру, и его снова выносило, пока цифра на спидометре росла. Машину иногда потряхивало, было немного неприятно, но разгонялась она плавно, и Гэвин даже удовлетворённо хмыкнул.

— Потряхивает иногда, на поворотах немного заносит, — сообщил он Коннору. — Но скорость развивает отлично, управление удобное. Сколько кругов сделать?

— Максимум за пять минут, — ответил тот. — Мы считаем. 

Гэвин продолжал разгоняться, не отвлекаясь и не отводя взгляда с трассы. Круг, другой, третий, и он полностью погрузился в то потрясающее чувство скорости и жизни. Только на трассе он начинал дышать полной грудью, только тут он оживал и чувствовал, что взлетает. С того самого дня, как они угодили в аварию по дури отца, годы, проведённые в страхе даже перед велосипедом, вплоть до того рокового угона отцовской машины — всё то время стиралось, обращаясь в одну целую вспышку, которая и доставила его сюда, на это место. 

За окнами и защитной сеткой мелькал стадион, потом деревья, дома, вся детройтская трасса, а Гэвин видел только ровную дорогу, превратившуюся в летящую полосу. Идеальная трасса для гонок типа Nascar. Дыхание перехватывало, было жарко. И было нереально круто. 

Гэвин все разгонялся. Коннор, кажется, просил немного сбавить, но Рид не слышал. По виску скатилась капля пота, под мышками стало липко. Он сжимал руль, держал его крепко, не слышал ни рёв мотора, ни голос в наушнике, он слился с машиной, став её началом и продолжением.

— Заканчивай! — не сразу расслышал он. — Заканчивай, пятая минута!

Гэвин начал тормозить, сбрасывать скорость и, уже не опасаясь риска, выдавил педаль перед самым парковочным местом, сделав торможение грубым, резким и непрофессиональным. Машину дёрнуло, подбросило, мотор пшикнул и заглох, а Рида подбросило. 

— А вот резкое торможение подвело, — весело сообщил Гэвин, как ни в чём не бывало, вылезая из машины под ошарашенные взгляды ребят из «Киберлайф». И только Коннор и Тина смотрели на него с нескрываемым восторгом. Коннор и вовсе показал большой палец. — В целом годно. Могу составить список рекомендаций. Что по скорости? 

Главный инженер кивнул, потом выдал тихое:

— Чокнутый. 

— Пятьсот тридцать семь и восемь десятых! — крикнул Коннор. — Если машина после твоего торможения заведётся, то результат феноменальный. 

— Можно больше, — сказал Гэвин. — Если устрою «Киберлайф», готов со своими ребятами перетереть по конструкции. 

Гэвин подмигнул Коннору, вылез из жаркого комбинезона и направился в туалет. Тело всё ещё горело после заезда, и он умылся холодной водой, намочил руки до локтя, шею и рубашку на груди, чтобы хоть немного остудиться. Это было лучше героинового кайфа. Это было лучше секса. Скорость, дорога, полёт...

Хлопнула дверь. Гэвин обернулся и увидел взволнованного Коннора.

— Всё нормально? — спросил тот.

Гэвину в голову ударил жар. Он и сам не понял, как и зачем подорвался с места, подошёл к Коннору вплотную, притянул его к себе, обхватил холодными ладонями лицо и поцеловал жарко и со всей возможной жадностью. Коннор растерялся, распахнул глаза и даже затаил дыхание, но не отстранился. Он стоял, пока Гэвин толкал его к холодной кафельной стене, тёрся всем телом и проталкивался языком. Сообразив, что происходит (и что это происходит с ним), Коннор ухватился за последние секунды этого стремительного поцелуя, отвечая и прижимаясь ближе. Его никогда прежде не целовали так (робкие девчонки из университета не в счёт), и Коннор почувствовал, как подкашиваются ноги. Гэвин отстранился так же резко, но продолжил удерживать его лицо в ладонях.

— Поехали вечером ко мне, — выпалил он.

— А ты всех менеджеров так на работу принимаешь? — отшутился Коннор, хотя краснота щёк выдала его смущение и возбуждение. А ещё он был невероятно счастлив, так, что казалось вот-вот и засветится. 

— А с чего ты взял, что я тебя принял?

— С того же, с чего и ты взял, что мы приняли тебя.

Рид посмотрел на него несколько рассеянно, потом рассмеялся и одобрительно похлопал по щеке. В его глазах читалось безудержное счастье, веселье и задор, и Коннор уже готов был делить с ним эти эмоции каждый раз, когда Гэвин будет выигрывать очередную гонку.

— Я ещё никогда не был так свободен, — выдохнул Гэвин, смотря на Коннора едва ли не влюблённо. — И всё благодаря тебе. Так придёшь?

— Приду, — ответил Коннор. — Приду, Гэвин.

И его сердце затрепетало. Кажется, он впервые в жизни ощущал безумную влюблённость.

***

Маркус остановил машину у дома Хэнка. Первым вышел Саймон, озабоченно посмотрел на друга, а тот даже не взглянул на него в ответ. Слишком уж ушёл в себя. И его можно было понять: всё дело Маркуса было под ударом и не из-за кого, а из-за его собственного брата.

— Я думал, Коннор должен просто привлечь этого пилота к работе в «Киберлайф», — сказал он Хэнку, когда тот налил гостям ароматный чай.

Хэнк принимал Маркуса и Саймона как своих. После гибели сына, он закрылся от людей, стал много пить, рисковать, нахватал взысканий на работе, и за какой-то год превратил всех своих друзей во врагов или недоброжелателей. Но появление Коннора, сына его давнего приятеля, изменило его жизнь. Коннор стал лучиком света, и Хэнк постепенно вернулся к привычной жизни: наладил былые связи, привёл в порядок дом, да и вообще получил новый смысл жизни. Коннор жил у него всё то время пока учился, и сейчас только искал отдельное жильё. 

А Маркус был не кем-нибудь, а троюродным братом Коннора (их отцы были кузенами). Его родители погибли в автокатастрофе, а маленького, но смышлёного Маркуса усыновил художник Карл Манфред. Коннор и Маркус нашли друг другу уже в более сознательном возрасте, но быстро сроднились и подружились. Хэнку нравился Маркус, нравился и его партнёр, миролюбивый и тихий Саймон, да и Карл оказался приятным человеком. Благодаря Коннору семья Хэнка снова стала большой и дружной. 

— Так в чём проблема, Маркус? — спросил Хэнка и потрепал за ухо устроившегося у его ноги Сумо.

— В том, что Коннор искал пилота для тестов новых машин «Киберлайф», — ответил Маркус. — Опасных машин, Хэнк. Тех самых, которые могли бы запретить, благодаря нашей пропаганде. Я несколько лет воюю за безопасность гонщиков, а одна рекламная компания ставит на всём этом крест! Да, мы любим гонки, но это не значит, что мы  _обязаны_ рисковать. А машины «Киберлайф» в первую очередь настроены на скорость, в ущерб страховке. 

— Те опасные тачки? — помрачнел Хэнк, припоминая. — Которые с трасс только так выкидывает?

— Да, — ответил Маркус и почувствовал, как Саймон сжал его плечо. — И Коннор ничего мне не сказал, знал, что не одобрю. Ладно бы хоть честно, а так... я узнал об этом из новостей.

— И кого он закадрил? — спросил Хэнк. — Какой дебил согласился так рисковать ради пары поцелуев в жопу от толпы?

— Гэвина, — после паузы ответил Маркус и поднял на Хэнка напряжённый взгляд. — Гэвина Рида.

Хэнк замер. Затем прикрыл глаза и уткнулся лицом в ладони.


	4. Путь к свободе

**_К_** оннор не был уверен, что должен соглашаться идти вечером к Гэвину Риду домой. Одно дело — общение, флирт и поцелуи, а совсем другое — приглашение домой, за которым, возможно, последует секс, которого у Коннора в принципе ещё ни с кем не было. Тот момент, когда он понял, что к парням его влечёт больше, чем к девушкам, стал клином вбитым между ним и миром сексуальных наслаждений. Потому что сначала он боялся принять обычную симпатию новых знакомых за ухаживание, да и в нём редко кто распознавал любителя парней. Думая о Риде, Коннор подрагивал и боялся показаться глупым, а ещё больше боялся разочаровать Гэвина своей неопытностью, и абсолютно не знал, что делать со всей этой ситуацией. Сблизиться ему хотелось, а вот сесть в лужу нет. Поэтому для начала он отправился домой, чтобы взять небольшую паузу и хорошенько всё обдумать.

Рид был потрясающий. А на трассе он был и вовсе нереальный. Он не ехал, а взлетал, отрывался от реальности и был лучшим из всех пилотов, которых раньше видел Коннор. Он жил гонками, дышал ими, он был... невероятным. Становясь с машиной единым целым, он, казалось, мог побить любые рекорды и взять любые преграды, для него не существовало слова «стоп». А вот для Коннора, как бы он не обожал Рида, к сожалению, оно существовало. И, тем не менее, Гэвин его поцеловал. Поцеловал и буквально окрылил этим нереально приятным порывом.

Коннор ощущал себя поистине счастливым, когда подходил к дому и открывал дверь своим ключом. Сбросив обувь и куртку, он потрепал встретившего его Сумо по загривку и радостно крикнул: «Хэнк! Я дома!», а после прошёл на кухню, где горел свет. Встретили его мрачные Хэнк и Маркус. Они сидели за столом и выглядели так, словно провели тут несколько часов, успели устать и накрутить себя. 

— Что-то... не так? — робко спросил Коннор, замерев в дверях. По их виду видел, что да, что-то не так, но не понимал в чём дело. Что могло произойти за один короткий день? — Вы такие мрачные.

— Да ка-а-ак тебе сказать, — протянул Хэнк, сложив руки на столе и постучав пальцами по его поверхности. — Неужели не догадываешься?

Коннор сразу почувствовал себя виноватым, и это ему не понравилось. Плохое начало разговора, особенно тогда, когда он решил стать другим, смелым и открытым. После похода в клуб и разговора с Гэвином, Коннор хотел научиться делать то, что хочет сам. Но эти двое, самые родные его люди, кажется, в очередной раз закрывали двери огромного мира прямо перед его носом. 

— Как есть, — осторожно ответил Коннор. Даже тут, вдали от дома, он не мог отделаться от образа мальчика, которого каждый мог отчитывать и начать воспитывать. Слишком уж послушным он был, даже не пытался бунтовать. — Только не нужно так на меня смотреть.

— Что вы делали сегодня с «Киберлайф»? — спросил Маркус и приподнял голову. Его взгляд был сосредоточенным и непривычно холодным. 

— Ах, вот ты о чём, — протянул Коннор с улыбкой. Да, они с Хэнком уже сделали его виноватым во всех делах и решениях огромной корпорации. 

— Именно об этом, — холодно ответил Маркус. — Ты, наверное, забыл, сколько я борюсь за безопасность гонщиков, ведь такое твоё поведение...

— Ты, наверное, забыл, что я не ты! — резко перебил Коннор. — Что твоя безопасность нужна только тебе одному, а не пилотам, которые отдают себе отчёт в вероятных рисках!

— Коннор! — перебил его Хэнк, удивившись такому тону.

— А что Коннор? Почему я должен жертвовать своей работой ради прихоти Маркуса? Он когда-то придумал себе идеалы, стандарты безопасных машин, границы скорости, вылизанные сухие трассы, но так не бывает. Искать гонщиков — моя работа! Выбирать лучших и смелых — моя обязанность! Трасса не всегда идеальна, тебе ли не знать? 

— Знаешь, ладно, допустим это работа, — ответил Хэнк и поднял руку, прося Маркуса промолчать и не отвечать пока. — Допустим, тебе плевать на то, что делает твой брат для твоих же друзей. Но связаться с Ридом это, знаешь ли, низость и предательство.

— Так, всё, — перебил Коннор и устало выдохнул. Обида подкатила к горлу, и он тряхнул головой. Опять, снова, постоянно его пытались останавливать, разворачивать и учить жизни. Опять все вокруг могли получать всё, что пожелали, кроме него. Жить так, в тени, Коннор больше не собирался. — Почему-то все всегда пытаются указывать мне, как жить и как работать! Так нельзя, Хэнк, я личность, у меня есть желания и мечты.

— Коннор! — перебил Хэнк. — Мы говорим о Гэвине, мать его, Риде!

— Хэнк, — устало выдохнул Коннор и нахмурился. — При всём твоём желании выставить его виноватым, усвой уже простую истину! Гэвин не виноват в гибели Коула!

— Отлично. А кто тогда виноват? — уточнил Хэнк, решив его подловить.

— Ну, не знаю, — раздражённо ответил Коннор, — может всё же водитель той чёртовой машины или ваша невнимательность, потому что близость дома к дороге предполагает риски...

Коннор замолчал, когда понял, что сболтнул лишнее. Накануне он поднимал отчёты по тому делу и сейчас случайно сказал то, что читал в показаниях многочисленных свидетелей. И всё же не стоило такого говорить. Коннор примирительно поднял руки, видя, как побледнел ошарашенный его речью Хэнк.

— Хэнк... — сказал он. — Прости, я не в том смысле...

— Да нет, в смысле, — холодно ответил тот. — Вон пошёл.

— Хэнк...

— Вон!

Коннор отступил на шаг, развернулся и поспешил в свою комнату. Он решил не уточнять выгоняют его из дома или только с кухни, потому что всё и так было решено. Он дрожащими от волнения руками достал чемодан, с которым когда-то приехал в Детройт, раскрыл его и наспех побросал свои вещи. Руки и ноги трясло, в горле стоял ком. Ему было безумно обидно, что самые близкие люди снова тормозили его. Когда-то ему не позволили поступить, куда он хотел, потом не разрешили стать гонщиком, затем не дали уехать на юг. И упускать этот шанс, а именно Гэвина Рида, в угоду Маркусу или Хэнку, Коннор не собирался.

Он подхватил чемодан, бегом миновал коридор, обулся и выскочил на улицу под проливной дождь.

Сидящие на кухне мрачные Маркус и Хэнк напряжённо молчали. В своих очередных проблемах они снова винили Гэвина Рида.

***

**_З_ **а окном лил дождь. Гэвин распахнул окно, наслаждаясь звуком стука капель, жадно вдохнул запах озона и лениво потянулся. Он был раздет по пояс и потягивал пиво из банки — позволил себе разок, так как в ближайшие дни заездов не планировалось. Коннор, как он понял, засмущался и решил не приходить, что, впрочем, было даже к лучшему. Гэвин порой сам удивлялся своим внезапным порывам.

Пройдя по залу, плавно перетекающему в кухню, он сделал погромче телевизор, опёрся бедром о стол и стал слушать новости. Завтра должен был состояться очередной заезд для тех, кто отстал от победителей, вот только погода не располагала. Но когда это пугало пилотов?

В этот самый момент и раздался звонок в дверь. Гэвин лениво размял шею, прокрутил ей до хруста, оттолкнулся и пошёл, издалека крикнув:

— Ну, кого там принесло?!

— Гэвин, это я!

Гэвин удивился, услышав голос Коннора. Хоть бы позвонил, предупредил, а то Рид, не ожидая никого, встретил его с голым пузом и банкой пива в руке. Но разворачиваться до кухни, чтобы одеться и выкинуть банку, он не стал. Вместо этого открыл дверь, улыбнулся и протянул:

— Э-э-эй...

И тут же замолчал. Коннор стоял промокший до нитки, дрожал, выглядел неважно, и у его ног к тому же красовался чемодан. Гэвин обалдел, но прежде чем Коннор успел раскрыть рот, втянул его в квартиру, запихнул с ноги чемодан и закрыл дверь.

— В горячий душ, срочно, — скомандовал он, вручив Коннору свою одежду, которую снял с сушилки. — А я чай заварю.

Спорить Коннор не стал. Закрывшись в ванной, он открыл кран, и Гэвин услышал звук льющейся воды. Всё это было странно, но парнишка ему правда нравился и выгонять его в подобном состоянии Гэвин ни за что бы не стал. Да, с чемоданами не ждал, но и не на улице бросать же. Не так планировал Гэвин провести этот вечер, но по себе знал — дерьмо случается. Он и сам когда-то убежал из дома в дождь.

Когда Коннор вышел из душа, нервно поправляя футболку Гэвина, время приближалось к девяти вечера. Он виновато опустил голову и явно не знал, что сказать.

— Расслабься, — первым начал Рид. — Что, родня не оценила? Та самая, которая всё всегда решала за тебя?

— Примерно, — ответил Коннор и вздохнул. — Извини, что так ворвался, я не...

— Да я сам приглашал.

— Но не так же.

Гэвин пожал плечами. Он указал на стол: там стояли две чашки, чайник и тарелка с печеньем. Коннор сел за стол и устало растёр виски. Голова гудела то ли от волнения, то ли от усталости.

— Я завтра же сниму номер в отеле, — пообещал он. — Позволь переночевать всего одну ночь...

— Можешь остаться на четыре ночи, — сказал Гэвин. — А потом уехать со мной в Европу. Как часть моей команды. Как представитель от «Киберлайф». Коннор, я сам дерьма хлебнул. Тоже бегал, как и ты, по чужим квартиркам, но вот шанс не упустил. Сказали ехать — поехал. Делай то же самое, иначе так и придётся прыгать и просить приют.

Коннор вскинул на него изумлённый взгляд, кажется, не поверив своим ушам. Видимо, он не ожидал, что Гэвин Рид не передумает с ним работать после того, как он завалился к нему с чемоданом.

— Ну, а что изменилось между нами? — спросил Гэвин, не понимая его удивления. — Только то, что вместо свидания у нас вот это вот всё? Фигня, мы так и так собирались уезжать вместе. Ну, погостишь подольше, может и свидание наклюнется.

Коннор всё ещё ощущал себя растерянным. Он не знал, что сказать, да и до конца не отошёл от ссоры с Хэнком и Маркусом. Получалось, что он оставил позади своих родных людей, чтобы ступить в будущее рядом с Гэвином Ридом. Именно рядом, не вместе, и он не знал, стоило ли оно того. 

— Да... — кивнул Коннор после небольшой паузы. — Да. Так значит, ты заключаешь с нами контракт, и я, как менеджер и оператор, тебя устраиваю?

— Вполне, — кивнул Гэвин. — Давай продолжим утром? Не спорь. Слушай, тебе надо бы отдохнуть. Можешь лечь тут, диван раздвину.

Ворочаясь в темноте в зале, Коннор думал о том, что наконец-то оказался рядом с Гэвином, но совсем не так, как хотел бы. Этот вечер должен был быть другим, и, наверное, всё ещё можно было исправить. Сейчас словно решалось, кем они будут друг другу, и Коннор думал, что Гэвин, как гонщик, не привык медлить. Он стремительно его поцеловал, тут же пригласил к себе, а из-за проблем Коннора они промедлили. Гэвин никогда не тормозил на поворотах, никогда не сбрасывал скорость. Поэтому Коннор откинул покрывало, осторожно встал, прошёлся по коридору и приоткрыл дверь спальни, расположенной за стенкой. Гэвин спал, раскинувшись на кровати, и Коннор прошёл, присел рядом и несмело тронул его плечо. Тот почти сразу проснулся, проморгался и приподнялся.

— Ты чего? — спросил он, но Коннор вместо ответа подался ближе, прижимаясь к его губам.

Для него это был практически первый поцелуй, но Гэвин не заметил этого. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Коннора, сжал их на затылке, притягивая его ближе, а потом утянул на себя, повалил спиной на кровать и навис сверху. Он целовал его всё напористее, притирался телом, и Коннор отчётливо ощущал бедром его затвердевший член. Как он и предполагал — Гэвин не любил тянуть. Это будоражило и пугало одновременно, ведь ничего такого Коннор не испытывал раньше. Запаниковав, он попытался отстраниться, и Гэвин с удивлением глянул на него.

— Не хочешь? — тихо спросил он. — Ты же сам пришёл.

— Хочу, просто... — Коннор растерялся, не зная, что ответить.

— Первый раз?

Коннор промолчал. Впрочем, всё было понятно и без слов.

— Это не страшно. Просто расслабься, — попросил Гэвин. — Пошли на хер всех, кто вставлял тебе палки в колёса или что-то запрещал. Ты свободен. Мы свободны. 

Коннор кивнул, соглашаясь с каждым словом. Свобода — то, чего он жаждал большую часть своей жизни. Его сердце билось сильнее от волнения, эйфории, кайфа, и хотелось возобновить поцелуи, чтобы переступить очередную грань. Гэвин, словно поняв это, сразу же стянул с него свою же футболку, изучил взглядом подтянутый торс и дотронулся рукой до светлой кожи, вызывая россыпь мурашек. Коннор глубоко вдохнул, когда пальцы Гэвина опустились ниже, и сжал футболку на его груди, чувствуя, что внутри него всё разгорается — и желания, и чувства, и жажда. Его бросило в жар, тело заныло, и один лишь запах Гэвина Рида мог свести с ума. В паху предательски заныло от тягучего напряжения.

Рука Гэвина скользнула по его позвоночнику, вызвав лёгкую дрожь, и Коннор с тихим стоном подался ближе. Его сердце билось всё быстрее, дышать становилось тяжелее, но помимо страха он ощущал восторг, что вот-вот, наконец-то, он переступит ещё одну черту и совершит первый по-настоящему безумный поступок. Ночь надёжно укрывала их, и не было смысла стыдиться промелькнувшей во взгляде неловкости, можно было не вспоминать про свою неопытность и стеснительность, а полностью довериться партнёру. 

Коннор подумал, что тоже должен поучаствовать в процессе, а не просто лежать или стонать. Он приподнялся и поцеловал Гэвина, провёл рукой по его широкой груди, наслаждаясь твёрдостью мышц. Гэвин замер. Казалось даже, задержал дыхание, но внезапно перевернулся, утянул Коннора и устроил его на себе, чтобы притянуть и начать целовать в губы более раскрепощено и настойчиво. Коннор задрожал от такого напора, ощутив прикосновение тёплых губ, послушно приоткрыл рот, пропуская чужой язык, и доверчиво подался вперёд, прогибаясь в спине и прижимаясь к Гэвину всем телом. Это было приятно. Это было безумно. Это было потрясающе.

За окном шёл дождь. Мерный стук капель разбавлял шорох постельного белья, пока Коннор нетерпеливо ёрзал на Гэвине, не разрывая долгие и томительно-сладкие поцелуи. Поцелуев было много, настолько, что они оба едва успевали вдыхать воздух. Руки Гэвина, тёплые и сильные, скользили по спине Коннора, заставляя его податливо прогибаться, оглаживали ягодицы, и от этой ласки тот трепетал и тихо стонал в рот любовника. Кто бы мог подумать, что вкус свободы будет таким терпким и сладким одновременно. 

В приглушённом свете Гэвин видел черты стройного торса, однако мускулатуру и пресс смог оценить, только когда скользнул пальцами. Прикосновение было приятным, и Коннор тихо выдохнул, удивляясь силе своей жажды. Тело ныло в области таза от болезненного и пьянящего возбуждения: в силу возраста ему не нужны были долгие прелюдии, чтобы завестись. Однако они не спешили, и Коннор стянул с Гэвина футболку, провёл пальцами по незнакомому телу, с удовольствием отмечая довольно крепкую мускулатуру. 

А Гэвин легко скользнул пальцами по бугорку его паха и сжал, вызывая стон. От мучительных и сладостных ощущений, прошибающих тело мелкими разрядами тока, Коннор согнулся, упираясь руками в плечи любовника, и тот привстал, удерживая его за запястья.

— Ну что? — спросил он тихо. — Уже не так стесняешься?

— Не дразни, — попросил Коннор. — Видишь же, я стараюсь!

— И отлично справляешься.

Гэвин неспешно гладил спину сидящего на его ногах Коннора, пока тот снова целовал его. Внезапно, набравшись смелости и едва не сходя с ума от прилива адреналина, Коннор потёрся ягодицами о его пах и застонал, отвлекая Рида от всех иных мыслей, кроме себя. Даже если бы Коннор попросил всё прекратить, Гэвин уже бы не остановился. Он был заведён, а этот жест, искренний и дерзкий, был словно приглашением.

Решительно, но осторожно он перевернулся, подминая Коннора под себя, и тот покорно лёг, сдаваясь на его волю. Он всё ещё боялся первого раза, опасался, что будет неловко или неприятно, но, когда смотрел на Гэвина, подумал, что с ним обязательно будет хорошо. Убедился он в этом, когда чужие губы одарили его шею жаркими поцелуями, а влажный язык скользнул по мочке уха, — это было и пошло, и приятно настолько, что рассудок, казалось, помутился. 

— Гэвин! — выдохнул Коннор, обнимая любовника за шею.

— Заткнись, — попросил тот, не отрываясь от него.

Лаская губами и языком тело Коннора, Гэвин получал ни с чем несравненное удовольствие, так как каждый стон или крик от внезапного укуса был посвящён лишь ему. Ему нравилось быть с кем-то столь привлекательным в постели, и, конечно же, его будоражила мысль, что он столь легко довёл до состояния экстаза парня, у которого и секса-то никогда не было. 

А Коннор мыслями и сознанием был уже где-то не здесь. Он растворился в происходящем, закрыл глаза и наслаждался поцелуями, согревающими грудь. Он то и дело нервно ёрзал и вздрагивал, сжимал простынь пальцами и вновь хватался за чужие плечи, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Казалось, что Гэвин решил довести его до оргазма одной лишь лаской сосков: он чередовал посасывания с укусами, наслаждаясь «жертвой», а Коннор охотно отзывался, профессионально играя роль мученика. Бельё Коннора стало влажным от проступившего предэякулята, но, когда Гэвин потянул вниз его штаны и бельё, Коннор вздрогнул и перехватил его руки.

— Всё ещё боишься? — спросил Гэвин, послушно замерев.

— Нет... — напряжённо выдохнул Коннор. — Нет, я не боюсь, всё хорошо.

Гэвин улыбнулся, наклонился и наградил его поцелуем чуть ниже пупка, вызывая волну мурашек по коже. Он продолжил начатое и неспешно раздел Коннора. Глянув на обнажённое светлое тело, колом стоящий член, Гэвин лёг рядом, чтобы оттянуть момент. Коннор засмеялся и покачал головой, тихо сказав: «садист», а Гэвин только улыбнулся. Их последующие поцелуи были долгими и неспешными. Казалось, что Гэвин решил полностью распробовать любовника, изучить его от и до, поэтому сильная рука скользила по чужому торсу, сопровождая поцелуи нежностью и лаской. На теле Коннора проступила испарина, которую Гэвин, успевший скинуть с себя всю одежду, собирал губами, а его пальцы бессовестно щекотали низ живота любовника, опускались ниже, дразнящее задевали волоски паха. 

Коннор послушно раздвинул ноги, когда Гэвин навис над ним, и ощутил, как сильно тот возбуждён: чужой член красноречиво упёрся в ягодицы. Сам он ощущал тягучее нытье в бёдрах и готов был отдаться полностью, лишь бы прекратить эту мучительную, но сладкую пытку. Теперь он был готов: Коннор всё для себя решил, даже если будет их первая и последняя ночь, даже если для Рида это просто развлечение.

Гэвин потряс перед лицом Коннора блестящим пакетиком, возвращая его внимание, разорвал упаковку и раскатал блестящий от смазки презерватив по члену. Коннор сильнее развёл ноги, хотя его нервно потряхивало, и чужие пальцы вошли в него, заставляя выгнуться и застонать. Это проникновение, породившее волну дрожи, неспешное погружение и круговые движения окончательно сломали последние сомнения и страхи. Он вздрогнул и податливо выгнулся, непроизвольно поджимая пальцы на ногах. 

Чужой член ни с какими пальцами в сравнение не шёл. Это уже значило гораздо больше, и Коннор замер, ощутив первый осторожный толчок. Он закрыл глаза, сжал простынь и задрожал: боль переплеталась с возбуждением невероятным коктейлем; тело ныло и горело. Гэвин толкнулся, входя наполовину и следя за реакциями Коннора. 

Первое время Гэвин старался двигаться ритмично. Боли было достаточно, но она быстро прошла, не полностью, но явно стала меньше под влиянием возбуждения. Они двигались вместе, сливаясь в одно целое, и Коннор податливо вскидывал бёдра, когда ему было мало. Он обхватил любовника ногами, Гэвин приподнял его за талию, они обменивались хаотичными поцелуями и стонами, продолжая двигаться и ни на миг не останавливаясь.

Коннору нравилось ощущать Гэвина в себе: сильные размеренные толчки заполняли его всего, и когда тот сорвался на рванный быстрый темп, выходя не до конца, но вколачиваясь на всю длину, Коннора уже сотрясало от спазмов, а внизу живота всё сводило тягучим экстазом. Он задыхался, жадно ловя воздух и откидывая голову, открывая доступ к шее. Он готов был поклясться: Гэвин оставил ему засосы. Тот толкнулся резче, наклонился и потёрся телом о тело Коннора, а он застонал, ощущая сосками тепло чужого тела. 

Гэвин задрожал и не сдержал громкого стона, когда толкнулся в последний раз, изливаясь горячей спермой в тело любовника. Он упёрся руками в постель, немного отдышался, стараясь прийти в себя от ощущения слабости и неги. Но отдыхать пока что было рано. Рука уверенно легла на твёрдый ствол Коннора, большой палец скользнул по влажной головке, и Коннор вскрикнул в голос. Он зажал рот ладонью, дыхание сбилось вновь, и он не знал, как быть со смущением и невероятными ощущениями. Однако двух резких движений по всей длине ствола хватило, чтобы он выгнулся и со стоном кончил.

На мгновение он словно отключился. В себя пришёл, лишь когда Гэвин, целующий его в щеку, позвал его по имени.

***

**_У_ **тром Гэвин разбудил Коннора ближе к обеду, резко растолкав его и велев собираться, чтобы они успели на гонки. Коннор поначалу ощущал себя немного неуютно, не зная, как правильно реагировать после первой совместной ночи, однако Гэвин вёл себя естественно, поторапливал его, и Коннор обрадовался, что захватил из дома джинсы и толстовку. Он наспех умылся, выпил кофе, пока Гэвин вызывал такси.

Они заняли неплохие места, но Коннор думал не о гонке и восторженных криках фанатов, не о накрапывающем дожде и темнеющем небе, а о Гэвине Риде и их отношениях. Или не-отношениях.

— Да что с тобой? — крикнул Гэвин, игриво толкнув Коннора в плечо, когда заметил, что тот отвлекается и не наблюдает за машинами, пролетающими по трассе.

— Всё хорошо, — рассеянно ответил Коннор и добавил, когда визг шин немного стих: — Просто волнуюсь немного.

— Забей. Всё было отлично! И то ли ещё будет, Коннор, то ли ещё будет!

А дождь всё усиливался. 

На очередном повороте яркую желтую машину занесло на скользкой трассе, ударило о бордюр и перевернуло несколько раз. Пламя вспыхнуло моментально. Гэвин подскочил, ловко перемахнул через сидящих рядом людей и бросился вниз к спасателям, а Коннор, подскочил, но остался на месте, как и остальные зрители. Со всех сторон раздавались крики, стадион охватила паника, на газоне полыхала спортивная машина, а воздухе противно пахло гарью и бензином. Пилот пытался высвободиться, бился руками о стекло, и первые подоспевшие гонщики пытались его освободить, но им мешали жар и открытый огонь.

Телефон Коннора, замеревшего от ужаса, завибрировал в кармане. Достав его из кармана, Коннор увидел смс от Маркуса.

« _Этого ты добиваешься своей работой в „Киберлайф“, Коннор?_ »

По его спине пробежал холодок. Коннор поднял голову и увидел Маркуса на соседнем секторе. Он, не моргая, смотрел на брата, плотно поджав губы.

**Author's Note:**

> https://16ruedelaverrerie.tumblr.com/ - вдохновили эти арты, но у меня Конвин, а не Рид900.


End file.
